The Full Moon
by o0NarnianLullaby0o
Summary: Georgina Rowe, best friend of Lily Evans, has started having feelings for Remus Lupin. But does he like her back? What happens when she starts realizing how he disappears every Full Moon, and how he always looks Ill before one?
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know, I do have a plan for this story. So if you're thinking I'm just goin' with the flow then I'm not... because that is pointless. And unhelpful.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and I repeat, am not J.K. Rowling. Anyone who thinks I am needs to be put in St. Mungos. All characters belong to her. Apart from Georgina and her family. They belong to me.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

The sun rose over the tree tops and spilled through the windows in a seventh year dorm of the Gryffindor tower. The girls' dorm was tidy in some parts, but a complete mess in the other. The walls were made of stone and the room could sometimes get unbelievably cold in the winter. Sometimes the girls would have to ask for extra blankets because they were so cold. There were pictures on every wall. The pictures were of Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald and Georgina Rowe, all waving and smiling at the camera with their arms around each other's shoulders. Of course, the pictures _moved._Against the walls were four-poster beds, and the scarlet curtains were tied back around the mahogany posts. The sheets were red with white pillows, and the pillows had small Gryffindor crests on the edges. There was a large and round Gryffindor rug in the middle of the room. There were large windows all around the room where the girls usually sat around and watched the full moon or the stars while doing homework, or just chatted about boys.

On the messy side you had Georgina Rowe and Marlene McKinnon's beds. On the neat side you had Lily Evans and Mary Macdonald's. And in one of those untidy beds lay Georgina, still sleeping soundly while the other girls ran around in a hurry to get dressed. Mary had lost her last pair of school socks and currently only had bright pink socks, Lily was looking at Georgina and wondering when she'd ever get up whilst doing her tie, and Marlene was sitting on her bed, fully dressed and trying to finish off her Charms homework that she was supposed to finish last night – It was due in today.

Lily sighed and stood up, walking over to Georgina. She kneeled down next to her bed and shook her. "Georgie, wake up! You're going to be late for class!" She told her, but she only got a groan back and a muffled 'Go away.' but Lily wasn't going to stop there.

Lily frowned and stood up, folding her arms and thinking of something that would wake her up. Finally, Lily picked up her wand and pointed it at Georgie.

"Aguamenti!" Lily said loudly and watched a jet of water spurt out of her own wand and onto Georgina, soaking her. Georgina sat up quickly, gasping loudly whilst pushing her wet covers off of her.

"Lily!" Georgina cried, rubbing her eyes. Lily giggled quietly and sat back down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, Georgina dear, but you weren't getting up." Lily grinned, moving her hands to her hips and Georgie rolled her eyes, hopping out of bed.

Marlene hadn't even noticed what was happening; she was so engrossed in her homework. She hadn't got one detention this year, and she wasn't intending on doing so now. Mary, however, had her hand over her mouth, trying not to burst into loud giggles. Georgina rolled her eyes and stood up; putting the soaking wet cover back onto her bed.

"It's Georgie, actually, Lily dearest." Georgie stated while grinning. In reply that earned Georgie a pillow being thrown at her already damp and messy hair.

Georgie stood in front of the mirror and tilted her head, looking at her appearance today in the mirror. She'd never called herself perfect and wasn't the most popular girl in the school, but she had friends and a good, caring, and loveable family and that was all she needed.

Her blonde hair was just past her shoulders, and the curls in it sometimes made it look longer than it really was. She ran her hands through it, messing it up even more than it already was. She loved wearing her hair messy sometimes, but sometimes she loved to make it pretty too.

Her skin was a milky colour and sometimes she'd look very pale in the mornings and she looked better when she had a tan. Her eyes were a light shade of green that could sometimes be mistaken as brown or grey, depending on the light condition. Her height was 5'6 and her dad was 6'3, so she was going to be tall when she was older, she had been told.

Her family was another subject, she thought, as she walked across the room and picked up her letter from them, scanning the neat writing; she had an eleven year old brother who had just started school at Hogwarts this year and his name was Rory. He was a brunette, unlike her; he had been blonde when he was younger. His eyes were the same colour as her and he liked to act protective of Georgie, even though he was only eleven, which was cute... even though he hated to be called cute.

And then there were her parents. Her mother was blonde with brown eyes, and her father was a brunette and he had green eyes. Her mother was smaller than her, around 5'4 and when Georgie had grown taller than her she had felt so smug because... well, she was taller than her!

With a smile, Georgie put the letter back in her draw with all the collections of other letters she had ever received in her fifth year.

OoooO0Ooooo

Mary, Georgie, Lily and Marlene were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Lily looked bored while spreading butter on her toast, Marlene was in deep discussion with a Ravenclaw student about her Charms homework, and Mary was just... daydreaming. Georgie however was sitting with her back against the table and looking up at the candles that floated above her.

Suddenly, there was laughter coming from the doors of the great hall. Lily looked over at the doors before nudging Georgie softly in the ribs. Georgie looked over and saw exactly what she was talking about. They glanced at each other before sighing at the same time. The laughter was coming from Sirius Black and James Potter, and James Potter had an obsession with Lily. He'd ask her out about five times a week, or even in a day, and every time he'd get rejected. Lily tried to hide herself behind Georgie, but it didn't really work too well. James and Sirius had already seen her and they were grinning a grin that stretched ear to ear. Lily and Georgie still hadn't looked up at them - they were just eating their breakfast.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all part of a group they liked to call 'The Marauders'. They all had stupid names for each other that Lily and her friends refused to call them by. They had names, and they were born with them. That's what they shall be called.

"Look... It's Georgie and Lily." Sirius smirked. Georgie always thought it was like they lived to annoy them. And Lily agreed on that fact. James gasped and pushed Georgie across the bench, sitting down next to Lily while putting an arm around her shoulders. Georgie huffed and folded her arms while moving up a bit more, away from James. Sirius sat down on the opposite side of Lily, pushing a sixth year girl to the side. But she didn't say anything; she only blushed and hid her face with her hair.

Remus was reading, as always. Georgie never understood how he could read and walk at the same time. He simply sat down next to Georgie and she blinked, while Peter sat opposite Lily nervously.

Later on that day, when the girls had finished all their lessons, they were hanging out on the grass next to the lake. Georgie was reading, sitting against the tree as usual, while a bunch of guys stared and muttered about her to each other. One started to walk towards her, but she looked up and gave a long glare. The guy –Nicolas Hendricks- sat back down quickly and decided to avoid her for the rest of the day.

Lily was doodling on a note pad while lying on the grass, glancing up over at The Marauders allot, all of them hanging out near a tree, quite close to the girls. She was close to murdering James Potter, the bullying toerag that all the girls fell for. There was nothing about him to like, that's what Lily thought. He bullied the younger students, stole their stuff, teased them and told them there was party in the Forbidden Forest when there especially isn't. But, even if there is, he shouldn't tell them that.

Meanwhile, over at the tree where The Marauders were, Remus was watching Peter nibble the rubber band on his wrist. Sirius and James were climbing up the tree; they were having a race to see who could climb it the fastest.

"Remus, mate?" Sirius called down from climbing up the tree.

"Yeah?" Remus muttered while reading, as usual.

"We need to get you a girlfriend. You read way too much." James replied for Sirius. Remus just rolled his eyes and closed his book, putting it back in his bag.

"Who do you suggest, then?" He called up to them, grinning.

"I suggest... Rowe." Smirked Sirius and Remus laughed. James shook his head, grinning.

"Mate, I think you've gone mad. I don't want to date _her_..." Remus laughed and shook his head, looking over at the girl they were talking about before looking up at the sky and closing his eyes. "I mean, I don't like her that much." Remus told them. After a few minutes of silence everyone had gone quiet, even the rustling in the trees had stopped as Sirius and James jumped down and cleared their throats. Sirius or James had nudged Remus in the shoulder but he ignored it. "I'm not going to be one of the guys that follow her around all the time. I don't want a relationshi-"

"We get it." A quiet voice came from in front of Remus. He opened his eyes quickly and saw Georgie, standing with her arms crossed and a hurt expression on her face. She was usually smiling, but now she just looked hurt and upset. Lily was standing behind her and frowning while looking down at the floor. Marlene looked interested. Mary just stood there staring at Remus while chewing her hair.

Remus stared blankly and silently. No, he didn't want to date her. But he didn't want to hurt her feelings either. Georgie slowly turned her head to the side, hugging her books to her chest. "Georgie... I didn't..." Remus started to explain, but it was too late. Georgie had started to walk off towards the castle, Lily, Marlene and Mary behind her.

Remus, James and Sirius stared after them blankly, but Peter didn't seem to realise what was happening. He just carried on nibbling his rubber band around his wrist. Remus looked between Sirius and James, but Sirius was first to speak:

"Mate, you're in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm going to make this chapter small. Sorry about that. It just makes the next chapter feel like an actual day has passed. So anyways...**

**Always remember to R&R! I'd like five reviews before I post the next chapter. Just so I know people are reading it! I hope you liked the last chapter. I started writing this just after I posted the first chapter to fanfiction, and I'll do that with every chapter.**

Remus glared across at Sirius ("Yes, I do know that, Sirius." Remus had replied.) and he sat down quietly, deciding not to say anything else. A couple of minutes passed where they just sat there in silence, but as you know, Sirius can't stay silent for very long.

"I'm bored." Sirius announced blankly, looking at Peter and James, then Remus. Remus rolled his eyes, thinking about what Georgie had heard him saying. What if she'd taken it the wrong way? What if she'd thought that he meant he didn't like her at all? What if she thought he was saying she was... ugly? He knew how girls could be and he most certainly knew he was in trouble.

"You're always bored." Remus grumbled, looking down at his knees. Sirius scoffed, grabbed a branch on the tree and started to pull himself up. He started to climb. Peter looked up then at Sirius from nibbling his rubber band, muttered something about cheese and started pulling grass out of the ground. James looked across at him and shook his head, then went back to throwing pebbles at the lake, watching them skid across the water's surface.

Later on that day, the girls were in their dorm. Marlene was asleep and snoring loudly, but Georgie and Lily were sitting on their beds. It was late out, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. The moon was half full, and Mary was sitting on the windowsill watching the stars. The girls always hoped to see shooting stars when they watched them together. Georgie was silent, chewing her lip while Lily watched her, also staying silent. The silence was too much for Lily, so she sighed and Georgie sat back against her bed, frowning.

"Georgie, Remus is one of my best friends; I don't think he'd insult you. He doesn't like hurting people's feelings," Lily frowned. Georgie sighed.

"He didn't insult me," Georgie snapped quickly. "Well... really, I don't know. It's just... it's not like I want the attention I get. I try not to make it obvious, but people make it so hard. And it makes people think I like it. Like Remus did... you heard him. He said that he 'didn't want to be one of the guys that follow me around all the time'." Georgie kept her eyes on the bed as she spoke, not daring to look up in her best friend's face.

"Look, Georgie, why don't you sleep on it?" She suggested, resting her head on her knees and fiddling with her white bunny slippers. "I mean, in the morning you might've forgotten all about it."

Georgie frowned. Maybe she wouldn't be able to sleep. "Yeah... yeah, I'll sleep." said Georgie. "I'm just being stupid," Georgie said, tilting her head. Mary and Lily nodded quickly.

"We should all get to sleep," Lily said. "We need to be up early tomorrow." Lily told, making Georgie and Mary look confused. "Sunday is study day, remember?" Lily frowned. ("Ohhhhh..." The girls had replied, but they didn't seem too pleased.) The girls climbed into bed, already in their pyjamas, said goodnight, and with one click of Mary's fingers, the candles went out.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed, and on Friday Georgie had a free period. She was very grateful, due to the fact that their teachers had been pushing them harder than ever. Georgie woke up after everyone else. Why would they let her sleep in if it was study day? Surely if they had found something better than studying, they would include her in it? Shaking her head, she stood up, shivering slightly as her feet hit the cold stone floors and stretched. Something caught her eye and she raised an eyebrow before she walked over to the door where a small piece of torn parchment was stuck onto it with Spellotape. On it was Marlene's scruffy handwriting.

_Dear Georgie,_

_Something important came up and we couldn't avoid it. Didn't want to wake you up. Have a nice lie in!_

_Love Lily, Marlene and Mary._

Georgie looked at the clock on Lily's bedside table. The clock said four minutes past eight. She frowned. She'd missed breakfast and she'd already started to get hungry. Now she'd have to wait two more hours until lunch. Quietly and carefully, she got dressed – she was wearing a simple purple jumper and a pleaded black skirt, whereas her shoes were just black flatsand started to walk to the library.

Since her friends weren't there she would study for a bit on her own while she had time.

Before Georgie went down to the library she went down to the Common Room. There, she saw Amy Simmons, a tall seventh year with short black hair who was Head Girl.

"Amy?" Georgie called, and Amy looked up at her. Amy soon realised who she was and smiled, motioning for Georgie to come and sit. Georgie smiled and sat down next to her in the squashy armchair. "Sorry, I'm not staying long, but have you seen my friends anywhere?'' Georgie asked.

Amy shook her head quickly. "Only just came down here about ten minutes ago." She replied, tilting her head. "Sorry."

Georgie nodded before standing up. Why would her friends not count her in whatever they were doing? Surely it wouldn't be that secret. They'd never kept secrets from her before. "Thanks Amy," Georgie thanked, and then walked off out of the Common Room. Georgie began to worry slightly. What if they'd gone off to do something dangerous and no one knew where they were? She wondered if they were going to tell her what they did the next time they saw her.

So off Georgie went with her books, out of the dorm, down the forever-moving-staircases and eventually reached the entrance to the library. She put her books down on a table near to the window with a thud and walked over to the 'Da' section of the library stands.

Georgie trailed her fingers along the spines of the books, her head tilted to read the titles properly. She knew what she was looking for - a particular Defence against the Dark Arts book. She needed it to complete her homework. She'd had five days to do it and she'd left it to the last minute. Georgie was just about to turn the corner to look on the other stand when she bumped into someone. She looked up slowly at the tall figure and realized him as Remus Lupin. Both of them stood there silently, him staring down at her, her staring up at him. At the same time, both of them opened their mouth to say something, but both of them shut their mouths, waiting for the other to speak.

Georgie was nervous. She started fumbling with her thumbs and biting her lip. What if Remus said something rude again? Or... he might apologize, but she didn't know if she'd forgive him if he did.

She saw that Remus looked nervous.Why would _he _be nervous? Or embarrassed, even? He probably didn't even like her. Maybe she should just apologize and get on with looking for her book, because it was clear that _he_ wasn't going to apologize any time soon. But Remus _was_ embarrassed.

"Look, I-"  
"Sor-"

They both had spoken at the same time, and they fell silent again. A couple of moments passed where they stayed there in silence before Remus opened his mouth. Then he closed it again, as if he was too embarrassed to say anything to her. He frowned and turned away, walking out of the library quickly, and Georgie stood there, listening to the sounds of his shoes against the hard floor.

And that was the moment that she knew it. It was obvious he didn't like her. She was just that girl that 'all the guys followed around.

Several minutes passed, but Georgie didn't really know how long she was standing there staring for. It felt like forever. She'd just look around, as if expecting him to come back. But he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day, Georgie was sat in Common Room, snuggled up in one of the squashy red armchairs with a blanket over her legs. She was reading a muggle book that she had been recommended (especially by Lily) when Lily and Mary had came and sat on either side beside her. Mary had taken the beanbag and Lily had sat on the sofa. Georgie didn't realise they were there; she was so engrossed in the book, that she only looked up when Mary poked her.

Georgie looked at them both for a few moments before speaking:

"Where have you been?" Georgie asked, folding the page of her book before closing it. She looked between Mary and Lily, waiting for an answer. "You didn't tell me where you went on the note."

"We were-"

Mary was about to say something, but Lily shut her up quickly by widening her eyes. "We didn't think you'd want to know... sorry." Lily replied, frowning. Georgie shrugged. She knew they were hiding something, and they didn't want Georgie to know what it was. It made Georgie think... first she had people thinking the wrong things and getting the wrong ideas of her, and now her friends weren't telling her things. How many times had they lied to her in the past?

"Fine, well, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in ages... aaaaaaand... I think it's about time we headed to the great hall." Georgie said quietly, standing up and put the book on the chair, then the blanket over it. Lily and Mary looked between each other, wondering why Georgie was acting so strange. What had happened to her today that made her so grumpy?

As they stepped out of the Common Room and started to walk to the great hall, they were all silent. Georgie didn't bother to ask where Marlene was. Lily kept glancing nervous looks at Georgie as she walked with them. She'd usually start up a conversation or something like that, but she wouldn't usually stay quiet. Neither Lily nor the other girls ever liked silence when it was as awkward as this one.

Soon enough, the sounds of pupils laughing and talking could be heard. As they entered the Great Hall Georgie could see the Hufflepuff boys who had been laughing at her were now staring and whispering. Georgie breathed out slowly and sat down on the bench and soon after Lily and Mary sat down next to her.

Lily had spotted the Hufflepuff guys and was now giving them angry looks. "Georgie, are they the reason you're upset?" Lily asked her, frowning.

"Partly - they made me think of what's bothering me." Georgie answered quietly, and then began eating. She was trying to stuff her face, speak, and look lady-like at the same time.

Lily stayed quiet for a moment before looking down the table, deciding to let Georgie eat before she asked her questions. And on the other side of the table Lily saw the Marauders – Remus, Peter, Sirius and James. Sirius spotted Lily looking over and smirked before nudging James in the ribs.

"Hey!" James protested, rubbing his ribcage. Then he saw that Sirius was pointing towards Lily and James turned his head, smirking. She was looking right at them.

Lily quickly turned her head away and looked at Mary. She was spreading butter on her toast. Bored, Lily glanced back at James and Sirius who were both still staring and whispering to each other. Suddenly, James winked at Lily and she rolled her eyes.

"She was so checking me out." said James. Sirius laughed loudly and shook his head before stuffing some chicken into his mouth. While James started to boast to Sirius about how Lily secretly really does love him, Georgie was watching Remus. He seemed more silent than usual and wasn't eating anything. Frowning, she put the subject out of her mind and looked down at her plate.

Lily, however, was not amused. She looked down at the large silver plate of potatoes, picked one up, and launched one at James' head.

In the evening, Lily and Georgie were sitting out by the lake under a tree. Georgie was picking grass out of the ground and Lily was watching her intently.

"So what was the matter with you before?" Lily asked, frowning.

Georgie looked up and blinked a couple of times. "Oh..." She murmured. "A couple of Hufflepuff guys... when I was walking down the corridor they started laughing at me for no reason. I think people think that I want to pull off the slut impression, when in fact, I don't. I just want to be plain, normal Georgie." Georgie told Lily, and Lily sighed.

"Georgie, those guys... they were just being morons. Neither me, nor any of the girls think that you're a slut. In fact, I don't think that anyone does." said Lily, smiling slightly. "Besides, as long as you've got us, you don't need to worry about what people think of you. We'll always be your friends. And I think," Lily frowned at this point. "That 'The Marauders' will always be here for us, even when we don't want them to be, as well."

Those words made Georgie laugh for the first time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Georgie went back to the library after class. The day had gone well. Mostly all of her subjects went alright and she'd managed to brew a Draught of Living Death potion successfully. She hadn't found the book she needed, because apparently it had already been taken out and they couldn't tell her who had it. The library plans had been cancelled once again because Marlene had fallen ill and Lily wanted to help her. Mary would've come with her to study, but Mary wasn't any help with finding books. She'd just stand and stare at a shelf, as if expecting the book to fly out and hit her in the face with it.

Mary had short and straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She was pale, but it suited her very well. She was the average height of her age and she often smiled allot.

As she picked a table, she noticed Remus sitting not too far away from her but he ignored her. Georgie put her books down on the table and frowned before walking over to Madam Prince. Then she asked if she could borrow a ladder. Madam Prince didn't seem quite pleased about it, but she let Georgie use it, reluctantly. After Georgie had pushed one of the ladders to the right bookstand, she climbed it was looking through the books at the very top, standing on the ladder. It creaked every now and again, and Georgie had to grip onto the top of the bookstand when she felt like she was going to fall off, earning her two hands covered in dust and some weird looks when she squeaked in surprise.

"Ew..." Georgie muttered, before wiping her hands on her clothing.

"I'm sorry about what I said." A voice came from below her, and she looked down to find Remus, frowning. She could've sworn he glanced up her skirt, but she ignored it. She blushed, and she knew how red she must be. She didn't need a mirror to see looked to the side, nodded quickly and looked down. Georgie climbed down from the ladder.

"It's alright, I mean..." Georgie looked over at the window slowly. "I overreacted."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Alright then," He tilted his head, nodded to her, and then left.

* * *

On Tuesday,Georgie woke up in a sweat. She didn't know what she'd been dreaming about, but she knew one thing - she couldn't get back to sleep if she tried. She looked around and saw that her friends were asleep. Trying not to wake anyone up, she stood. The floorboards creaked under her weight as she walked over to the mirror. She stood and stared at her feet for a few moments before she picked up her hairbrush, and groaning at the mess that sat on her head, she started to comb through it, biting her lip softly while doing so.

Eventually, she gave up on her hair. Nothing would do anything to get the knots untangled, so she decided to have a shower. She _had _just woken up hot and sticky, after all. Once she was undressed and the shower was running at the hot but not burning temperature that she always liked, she stepped in.

Normally, she would stay in for about ten minutes, but since she was still a little sleepy, she stayed in for a half hour. Suddenly, the water turned cold and Georgie yelped in surprise. Quickly, she turned off the water and grabbed the towel from the floor, wrapping it around her. Lily and the girls would not be pleased that she had used up all of the hot water.

Once Georgie was dry and the towel was safely wrapped around her, she walked back to the mirror. Georgie glanced across at Lily and then back at the mirror. She picked up her wand and dried her hair quickly with 'Darte'- one of the spells that Marlene had taught to Georgie in her fourth year.

She made her hair into a pony, loose pigtails, high scruffy pigtails, braids, but she just couldn't think of anything. Eventually, she just put her hair up into a scruffy ponytail. Once she was done, she smiled at herself in the mirror, flicking her fringe out of the way.

Soon after, she dressed in her normal school uniform. After she was dressed, she looked herself over in the mirror again before she nodded, satisfied with how she looked, and quickly turned to Lily. She was just about to poke her when she thought _'No, I'll give them a lie-in and study for a bit on my own.' _

Georgie began to walk downstairs with her books. She was spending a lot of time in the library lately. It was pretty early, so there weren't many people in the halls, and Georgie only hoped that the library was open. Once she was there, she was in luck. It was open. She walked over to a bookshelf labelled 'De' and stood on a stool, looking for the book _again_. If she didn't get this book, she wouldn't be able to complete her assignment on time, and it was due in very soon.

"What book are you looking for?" A familiar voice asked. Georgie blinked and looked down at Remus, and then at the book he was holding under his arm.

"I wish you'd stop appearing like that," Georgie laughed at the luck that Remus would be the one to have the book**, **and then climbed down. "Anyways, that one," She said, pointing to the leather-bound book under his arm. Remus raised an eyebrow and took the book out from under his arm, looking at the front cover.

"...For our DADA homework?" Remus asked. Georgie nodded. "We could work together, if you like," Remus offered. Although he was trying to be nice, both of them could feel the tension in the air. "We both need to use the book, right?" said Remus. Georgie just nodded again and looked over to the desk where her books were.

"Over here," Georgie told himand nodded her head towards a free desk. Georgie sat down in the chair. Remus grabbed a chair from the other table and put the book down next to Georgie's books. Georgie put the books she didn't need to the side and took out her turquoise coloured quills that had grey on the edges and some feint grey spots on the turquoise. "Have you started anything yet?" She asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head slowly. "I was just going to head over to a table when I decided to finally speak to you" said Remus. His brown hair fell in front of his eyes, while he smiled at her. She took in his features; his shaggy hair reaching the back of his neck, always falling into his eyes, his square jaw, his perfect lips and his hazel eyes that always seemed to have a glint in them. Georgie suddenly reached out and brushed the hair from his face. After realising what she did, she blushed and turned away.

They stayed quiet for a while, Georgie's whole face red, and Remus just grinning at her. He had a smug look of amusement on his face. When she finally spoke, Remus cleared his throat quietly and sat up straight.

"Okay then... let's get to work." Georgie told him quietly, and he nodded. He started flicking through the pages of the book, scanning the words carefully. Each time Remus found something interesting he'd read it out loud to Georgie and she'd write it down in her own words. She herself flicked through the pages of her own Defence against the Dark Arts book that she'd bought from Flourish & Blotts, pointing things out to Remus and he'd do the same as Georgie, write it down in his book, in his own words.

Hours passed, but none of them realized how long. It was nice studying with Remus. It wasn't too distracting or too boring. He'd crack jokes about things in the books and make her laugh.

They didn't actually realize what time it was until Remus' stomach rumbled. Georgie looked up from writing the end of a sentence, and Remus looked at his watch. He frowned, then shook his head and laughed.

"What?" Georgie questioned, blinking a couple of times. Remus grinned.

"It's been four hours," Remus told her. Georgie's eyes widened a little and he laughed. "Don't look so worried, it's only twelve." Said Remus. Their free period was nearly over!

Georgie nodded slowly. "I should get going. The girls... they'll be looking for me."

Remus nodded back and stood up; closing his book and starting to put them all back in his bag. "Me too, James and Sirius will make up rumors that I'm having... well... you know." Remus laughed, tilting his head. Georgie grinned and nodded.

Georgie picked up her book and hugged it to her chest. "See you, Remus!" Georgie smiled, and then walked out of the library.

She walked down the corridor; shoulders back, stomach in, and chin tilted up slightly. All eyes were on her as she went. She got allot of 'Hey Georgie!' or a 'Morning Georgie!' and she smiled and waved back. She thought of what Remus had said a few weeks ago, that all of the guys seemed to follow her around and as she looked back, she saw three seventh year Hufflepuffs walking behind her all laughing and looking at her back. As she walked, she began to think it was true. She didn't want to pull off the slut personality.

Amor had followed her around that day. He was a small, chubby and blonde fourth year with crooked teeth and yellow braces. He snapped pictures of her everywhere she went. It was as if she'd put a love potion in his drink – yet she _knew_she _definitely_hadn't. The kid always freaked her out. He had just added to her worry of what people thought of her. Georgie began to wonder if someone was having Amor follow her every move and take pictures of it.

**Mary POV**

Meanwhile, Mary was talking to Sirius in the common room. Sirius was being himself, as usual, making jokes and being immature. Mary liked Sirius, but he'd never date her. He never dated. He simply took girls out and then snogged them. And maybe if they were lucky, he'd buy them a present. But that was only if they were playing hard to get. No one could resist Sirius (or James) for very long. But James didn't want anyone else but Lily Evans. Sirius, on the other hand, was a different story.

Mary was sitting curled up on one end of the squashy red couch with a blanket around her. It had only just started to snow outside, but it was already freezing. Sirius never seemed to get cold. On cold days he'd just put a jumper on and some baggy jeans, and that would work for him.

Mary started to bite her nails. "So what were you talking about when Georgie overheard Remus, anyway?" Mary asked quietly.

"Oh, just that he needed a girlfriend because he reads too much." Sirius grinned. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that I agree on," Mary smiled. "They'd make a cute couple." Mary said, tilting her head and looking over at the fire. Sirius snorted.

"I guess..." Sirius replied, and looked up at the ceiling. Mary shrugged and rested her head against the sofa, realizing Sirius look like he was going into deep thought before she closed her eyes. She was enjoying the moment with a quiet Sirius. It was rare.

That night, Mary, Lily, Georgie and Marlene were curled up on the floor of their dorm. There were pink pillows all around them and they had covered the floor with a large pink quilt. Popcorn, Toffee, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Chocoballs and every kind of junk food you could think of were surrounding them. Georgie was chewing salted popcorn - she'd never tasted something so nice. _Who knew muggles were so good at making food?_She thought. While Georgie was in her own world eating popcorn, Mary was watching Georgie while she popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour bean in her mouth. She'd kept thinking about hers and Sirius' small conversation. Georgie and Remus _would_make a good couple.

Lily was laying on her stomach watching Marlene dance to muggle music that Lily had brought from home. Her red hair looked even redder in her orange pyjamas. Marlene looked drunk in her shorts and vest, dancing to the music. Suddenly, the music stopped playing and Marlene stopped dancing. Pouting, she sat back down in the circle that the girls were in.

"So," Georgie smirked. "Boys." She grinned, and that was the only word she needed to say. She rested her back against the back of her bed and started to fiddle with her hair.

Lily moaned. "Oh, don't remind me." She pleaded playfully. "James has been following me around all day pulling my hair and asking me to go out with him." She explained, frowning and hiding her face in her hands.

"C'mon, it's not that bad..." Marlene said quietly, and Georgie and Mary nodded quickly.

"Yes it is! I mean, how would you feel if you had someone following you around and asking you out ALL day?" Lily asked, putting her hands on her lap, and Georgie opened her mouth to say something. Knowing what she was going to say, Lily cut her off. "Don't answer that, Georgie. It was rhetorical." Lily said, hugging her knees.

"Oh, you know you like it, Lily!" Georgie smirked.

Everyone started to giggle loudly, big grins appearing on their faces. Georgie, rolling her eyes and standing up, grabbed her bright yellow sunglasses out of her suitcase. She put them on and messed up her hair so most of it was falling in front of her eyes.

"Oh, look at me!" Georgie cried. "Sexy, drop dead gorgeous, handsome, amazing, brilliant, beautiful _James Potter! I want to shag Lily Evans SO badly!_" Georgie exclaimed. Lily turned as red as her hair, making her look incredibly on fire, and hid her face in her hands again.

"Sit down before they hear you!" Marlene whispered, and Georgie smirked, sitting back down and throwing her glasses on the floor. Lily moved her hands from her face slowly and looked to Georgie.

"What about you and Remus, huh?" Mary askedas grins spread across their faces. Georgie shruggedand blushed slightly. "We saw you in the library with him today..." She smiled, and Georgie blinked a couple of times.

"Were you spying on me...?" Georgie asked, frowning. Mary, Lily and Marlene started to giggle.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Marlene muttered, tilting her head. "Yeah, I guess we were." Marlene grinned.

Georgie rolled her eyes. "And what were you doing spying on me, I wonder?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, actually. But I do know that Remus couldn't take his eyes off of you..." Lily grinned. Georgie rolled her eyes and walked over to the window where she stood and looked out at the night sky. The half moon was shining brightly and the stars made the night sky look beautiful. They shimmered so much that it was as if the stars were dancing brightly.

"Lily, don't be silly. We all heard him say he didn't like me like that." Georgie frowned. "Besides, I think we sh-

BANG.


	6. Chapter 6

The door fell off of its hinges and James appeared in the doorway.

Lily was furious. James Potter had just blown her dorm door off. This was something to add to her list _Reasons to hate James Potter. _She stood up quickly and folded her arms.

"What, James, could _POSSIBLY_ be the reason for you having to blow my dorm door off of its hinges?" Lily screamed at him. James looked kind of scared and shocked at the same time. That moment, Sirius and Peter appeared behind him.

Georgie began to giggle loudly and Lily shot her an angry look. Remus appeared behind Sirius with a confused look on his face before he realised what James had done. He slapped his forehead before shaking his head and muttered something in Sirius' ear. Sirius nodded. Remus looked at Georgie, tilting his head for a moment before looking at Lily.

"I heard Georgie here saying that I'm sexy, drop dead gorgeous, handsome, amazing, brilliant, beautiful, and that I want to shag Lily," James replied, grinning cheekily. "And, in fact, that is true."

Sirius laughed. "Mate, now you have Georgie AND Lily after you!" Sirius told him sarcastically. "Personally, I always thought Georgie was after me, not you, Prongs." Sirius told James, and Georgie threw a pillow at his face. Sirius caught it, held it for a moment before blinking and then threw it at Mary, who was now frowning.

Marlene walked over to Georgie and muttered in her ear, "Remus is staring at you," Before looking away quickly. Georgie looked up and noticed that Remus was in fact staring at her. When he saw that she was looking back, he looked to the side and bit his lip, making the long scars across his face more visible than they usually were - moonlight that was shining on each and every one of them made their skin look brighter.

"You're unbelievable." Georgie laughed, smiling slightly. "Couldn't you have just knocked on the door?" Georgie asked, folding her arms.

"What would be the fun in that?" James asked, shrugging. Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Well, we were in the middle of discussing something," Georgie's eyes flickered to Remus. "So, if you would fix the door and leave, please?"

James raised an eyebrow. "Only if Lily will go out with me," James said, smirking. Lily groaned and looked at Georgie, then when she had Georgie's attention, nodded towards the door. Mary and Marlene watched in unison as Georgie smirked and walked over to the door, Lily following her, and they both heaved the door up. The two girls put the door back where it was (despite not being held on properly) and Lily began to push her trunk in front of the door.

"Lils, do you really think that will keep them from listening in...?" Marlene asked quietly, not quite sure of what Lily had done to the door. Lily shrugged.

Lily sat back down in the circle that the girls had made again and looked over her shoulder at Georgie who was still standing there, watching the girls. Lily gestured for Georgie to come and sit down, so Georgie walked over slowly and sat next to Lily.

The rest of the night was filled with the hushed voices of the girls; they'd kept their voices low in case the boys were listening in. As Georgie lay in bed listening to the silence in the room, due to the fact that the girls were sleeping, she kept going over a certain topic that the girls had come across allot after the door-being-blown-off-of-its-hinges incident.

"_For the last time, Marlene, I am _not _going to ask Remus out on a date!" Georgie had said in a hushed voice. Marlene frowned and folded her arms, Lily rolled her eyes, and Mary smirked._

"_But Georgie!" Mary had protested, "You'd be such a cute couple. And I think it would actually work for you two!" Mary told Georgie, but she just rolled her eyes and leaned back against her trunk. _

"_Look, guys, Remus doesn't like me that way. We all know that. So stop pretending he does like me and just..." Georgie had stopped, looking for the right words. "Leave it at that, okay?" _

_Mary and Marlene had sighed, and Lily had rolled her eyes. "You're so stubborn sometimes, Gie." Lily had told Georgie before taking her fluffy socks off. "I'm going to sleep," Lily said, standing up and shivering slightly when her feet touched the cold floor. "Night you guys."_

After that, they had all gone to sleep - but Georgie couldn't. She was thinking about Remus and what her friends had been telling her. Maybe... just maybe, they would make a good couple. But Georgie didn't want to admit that to herself – she'd never had a boyfriend before and she didn't know what to do when she did. She also wasn't perfect – she had flaws. But no one is perfect, right?

Letting out a quiet groan, she pulled her other pillow over her head and sighed. Why was she being like this? Georgie moved the pillow off of her face slowly to look over at Lily, and she muttered something about Hippogriffs in her sleep. Georgie frowned and put the pillow back under her head.

Soon, she fell asleep thinking of Remus.

**Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. Thanks to Maddie Black, GamesThatTheyPlay and EmmelinRubehCullen for reviewing. Have a virtual cookie!**

**-Georgie**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say thanks SO much to Maddie Black for being such a great Beta. Without her PM's every day, and her wonderful ideas, this story wouldn't even be created. Her stories are worth checking out, believe me.**

**P.S,**

**There be bad language in this chapter. **

"Cut it, not stab it, Rowe. We don't want another accident like last time." Professor Slughorn called across the Potions classroom.

Quickly, Georgie looked up at Professor Slughorn. He had an eyebrow raised as he nodded his head to her to carry on. Shaking her head, she felt herself flush as she caught Sirius smirking at her from the other side of the table. She looked back down at the table, and from that, she noticed what Professor Slughorn had meant. She had stabbed the doxy egg right in the middle. Breathing in quickly, she nudged it away and picked up another one.

The reason Sirius was smirking at her was because she had been staring at Remus.

Remus had been on Georgie's mind for the past few weeks now. Ever since the night that she fell asleep thinking of him, she could never speak to him without blushing or saying something stupid. The first time he had spoken to her she had completely frozen in the spot and said something relatively like 'Your hair looks nice today.' after staring at him for a while... and then she had walked off. Sirius and James noticed, of course, since they were always with him most of the time. Every time it happened they would smirk and start whispering to each other.

She winced as she remembered what had happened the day that they had had to work together in Potions one Friday morning.

"_Which seed is it that we put in first, Georgie?" Remus had asked Georgie, but she didn't hear him. _

_Remus was holding the large beetles that were squirming around in his fingers, trying to bite him and get free from his grasp. He dropped them in one by one, trying not to let them free as he held them, wincing every now and again when they bit his hand. Georgie couldn't see his face, but still she stared at the back of his head. She would've helped - she'd offered, but he didn't want her to get bitten by them. They didn't inject anything into the body, but they left large blotches on your hand if you got repeatedly bitten by them._

"_Georgie...?" Remus called again. He had turned around to face her and she cleared her throat quickly._

"_Huh?" Georgie murmured, blinking a few times._

"_Which seed is it that we put in first?" Remus repeated._

"_Oh, um, I dunno... that one?" Georgie suggested quickly, pointing to a large, round and purple one that looked almost like a large black beetle._

_Remus laughed. "_That _is not a seed, Georgie." He grinned. She had laughed nervously before Georgie had flushed as red as Lily's hair and bit her lip softly._

"_Oh..." She had murmured, before looking over at the table that a pile of ingredients were on. "I'll go and get It." said Georgie. She cleared her throat again before starting to walk over to the table. Georgie stood looking over the ingredients for a few moments before spotting the one that she needed. Taking a handful (just in case), she started to walk back to the table where Remus and herself were set up._

_Georgie slipped on a beetle and ended up tipping someone's Potion all over her whilst trying to stop herself from falling, which resulted in her being taken to the hospital wing._

Georgie didn't want to remember anything else. It had been as embarrassing as when Sirius had kissed her in fourth year for a dare.

Quickly, she started to cut the doxy egg and glanced up at Remus. He'd already finished, and he was watching her carefully. Looking down quickly, she felt nervous. He was watching her. He wasn't supposed to do the watching! She was! It made her nervous and under pressure to have someone watch her, even if it was cooking. Georgie took a deep breath in quickly and when she was finished, she picked it up and put it into the cauldron.

Soon afterwards, the bell rang and after an assessment by Professor Slughorn on their Potions (Alicia Robertson had managed to melt her cauldron for the second time that week) they were free to go. Georgie had walked out of the classroom quickly, Remus going the other way, but only to be followed by James.

"Hey Rowe, wait up!" James had called, and Georgie groaned.

"What now, Potter?" Georgie asked, folding her arms and frowning. James grinned.

"Admit it; you have a thing for Moony."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Doo too, and you know it."

"Potter, I do _not_!"

"I'M TELLING MOONY!"

Well... it was true... but Georgie didn't want Remus to know. James started to run down the corridor, Georgie's eyes widening. Her first thought was to run after him... but if she did, and James reached Remus and told him, and Remus saw Georgie running after James, it would look more like it was true, wouldn't it?

Fuck it.

Georgie started to run after him as fast as she could. As she tried to speed herself up, she knew James would get to Remus faster than she would. One, he was faster than her, and two, she had books in her bag and she didn't even think James had his bag with him. Soon, she lost James in a crowd of third year Slytherin boys that she ran into. She ran up the stairs as she got allot of weird looks, and bumped into a few people as she tried to find him again.

A short glimpse of James' hair made Georgie run in a whole new direction. He was heading for the Gryffindor Common Room, she knew it. Gasping for breath, she could feel herself slowing down. Georgie stopped suddenly, nearly tripping over her feet. She bent over and rested her hands on her thighs, taking deep breaths before standing up straight. Up ahead, she could see James jogging through the portrait hole and she closed her eyes tightly.

She opened her eyes and quickly started to run again. Through the portrait hole she went, and across the room, James had just run up to Remus.

Georgie tackled James to the floor.

**Please review! I have tons of people adding my story to their favourites or alerts and they're not reviewing. So please review.**

**-Georgie**


	8. Chapter 8

Remus stepped back quickly and nearly fell over a chair in a hurry to get out of the way before he got thrown onto the floor.

Georgie started hitting James with her book. "You... I... not..." She panted, shaking her head before Remus and Sirius burst into hysterics. James just flinched every time Georgie hit him with the book.

"Georgie...?" came a voice from the corner of the room, and Georgie lifted her head to see Marlene. Remus and Sirius were still laughing. "Merlin! What happened to you?" Marlene asked as her eyes flickered to Georgie's arm.

"Say one word and you won't be able to have kids for the rest of your life." Georgie murmured to James quietly, finally having caught her breath back.

Georgie stood up quickly, glared at James, flicked her hair behind her shoulder, and then she walked upstairs to her dorm. The last thing she saw of James was him clearing his throat and looking around at everyone who was staring at him. Georgie threw her jumper on the bed and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the blood that had now stained her white shirt. Quickly, she untied her tie and let it hang loose around her neck. Marlene entered the room a few moments after, hastily pushed Georgie down onto Georgie's bed and sat beside her, searching for her wand.

"Episkey_,_" Marlene said clearly. With one flick of her wand and a hiss of pain a small piece of glass landed on the floor and Georgie's small scar instantly healed.

"Thanks Marlene," Georgie said, smiling. "Looks like this will have to go in the dump, I guess..."Georgie frowned, starting to unbutton her shirt. Marlene tilted her head.

"Oh, no, I can clean that for you!" Marlene smiled. With another flick of Marlene's wand, the blood stains on Georgie's clothes had disappeared. When she was done, Marlene smiled at Georgie. Her brown hair was pulled back in a scruffy ponytail and her top buttons of her shirt were undone, and for once she was wearing a skirt instead of tight trousers.

"Thanks Marlene," Georgie said, buttoning the few buttons that she had unbuttoned back up. "And... you could say James is the reason why I had a piece of glass stuck in my arm." Georgie told Marlene.

Just then, Chloe McDonald, a small, round faced girl with short, straight brown hair and brown eyes stepped into the dorm. She was a second year and Mary's little sister.

"Lily's looking for you both." She said. "Shall I tell her you're in here?" Chloe asked the two girls, looking between them both.

Georgie had known Chloe shorter than any of the other second years, but she still liked her just the same. Georgie didn't speak to many second years apart from the ones that talked to her first. Chloe wasn't at all like Mary, apart from the fact that they looked almost the same. The only things different from the two girls were that Mary and Chloe had different hair colours, Chloe had a more childish shape around her face than Mary because of the age difference between them both and that Chloe was smart and witty.

"Yeah, if you would, thanks." Marlene replied, smiling. Chloe nodded and ran downstairs, and in a few seconds Lily had appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I heard about what happened with James, Gie. What happened? I heard you hit him with a book! Why'd you tackle him to the floor?" Lily asked, giggling. She liked the fact that James had been hit with a book by one of her best friends. "Apparently you cut your arm."

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Georgie laughed, shaking her head. Lily grinned. "Okay, He said something... so I started chasing him, and then I lost him in a crowd. But then I saw him again, so I started chasing him again... and he ended up in the Common Room, and he was about to tell someone something. So I tackled him and ended up cutting my arm. But Marlene used _Episkey _on it... so it's all healed up."

"What did he say?" Marlene asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily giggled and sat down next to Georgie.

"Um... nothing..." Georgie muttered. She knew they wouldn't give up on the subject. They knew she was hiding something and they wanted to know why.

"Come on, Georgie," Lily huffed, "If James can know, why can't your best friends know?"

Lily could see Georgie's whole face flush. Marlene's eyebrows rose and a grin spread across her face.

"Alright, alright," Georgie moaned, "Look, please don't tell Remus about this..."

Lily's look was smug until her face turned to a slightly confused expression, "Georgie...?"

Georgie bit her lip. "Okay, so you remember that night when James blew our door off?" Georgie asked, glancing at the door that was now back on its hinges. "The night when you were saying that me and Remus would be a good couple?"

Lily and Marlene nodded.

"Well... Ever since that night when you guys were asleep... I was thinking about Remus." Georgie explained. "And then I fell asleep thinking about him. And now... now whenever I see him I can't even speak to him without saying something stupid! Or when I see him I just stare at him!" Georgie cried. "And now James and Sirius have noticed, and James told me he was gonna tell Remus. So that's why I chased him."

Lily and Marlene stayed silent for a few moments before finally making a noise.

"You love Remus?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marlene playfully nudged Georgie's shoulder, and then paused. Georgie sighed.

"To be honest, I think obsessed is the right word." Georgie replied.

"You should ask h-"

"I'm not going to ask someone out if they don't even like me back." Georgie interrupted Lily. Georgie knew what Lily was going to say.

"Face it Georgie, you're basically in love with him."


	9. Chapter 9

**This was the funnest chapter I've ever written! And you'll soon see why ... ;D**

**PS, I don't think funnest is a word.**

It was a cold and foggy afternoon in Hogsmeade. It was early November and snow had been falling on and off all week now. The buzzing of excitement and Hogwarts Students filled the streets. The flowers swayed in the wind, their leaves covered in frost. Some sang songs. All was in order.

The snow had started to fall down so heavy that you would think there was a blizzard going on. "Georgie, hurry up before we get pneumonia!" Lily called, covering her head with her jacket while Georgie ran after her.

Quickly, they ran into Honeydukes.

ooooO0Ooooo

"You look like a walking corpse, man." James pointed out to Remus as they walked towards Zonko's.

"Thanks. Tell me something I don't know." Remus replied.

"The bags under your eyes are quite a delectable shade of purple. What brand is that?" Sirius smirked.

"Insomnia." Remus replied dully. He hadn't been able to sleep properly in three days.

"Nice. Gotta try that some time." said Sirius.

"Do I honestly look that bad?" Remus moaned.

"We'll meet you later, Moony, alright?" James sighed. They both felt sorry for their friend. Remus had to cope with not being able to sleep every month, and looking like a mess. Not to mention the dreams he sometimes had. The boys sometimes had to wake him up in the middle of the night to stop him from waking the whole house up.

Sirius Black was now standing beside James Potter, both of them looking highly dangerous standing outside Zonko's jokeshop.

Remus rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch. Four o'clock. "Alright, alright ... just don't forget to meet up in The Three Broomsticks, okay?"

Sirius and James nodded before walking into the shop. Remus knew they were planning some sort of prank. But did he really want to know what it was? What it involved? Nope. He'd rather be detention-free.

Remus turned around. He had known it had been snowing, but he didn't realise it had started to fall so heavily. It had started to get colder than it was before. Pulling the hood of his jacket up, he quickly started to walk towards Honeydukes.

When he walked into the shop, of course he the first thing he saw was hundreds of sweets stacked on shelves. When he had first come here in his Third Year, he had nearly spent all of his money in this shop – it was a young child's dreamland. He started to scan the shelves on one of cabinets, his hands in his pockets. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, Chocoballs, Cockroach Clusters – they were all there. He was surrounded by sweets.

OoooO0Ooooo

Georgie and Lily walked around the sweet shop. You couldn't help but buy something in there. Lily had already bought some Droobles Best Blowing Gum and a Liquorice wand.

"Georgie, d'you mind if I go off for a bit on my own? I need a new quill ... Potter broke mine." said Lily, raising an eyebrow while chewing on her Liquorice wand.

Georgie shrugged. "Sure ... I'll just ... look around."

Lily smiled, said a quick Goodbye, pulled her jacket on, and then left. Georgie watched her walk down the lane before she finally disappeared into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Georgie turned around and soon enough found herself standing in front of the shelves that she always came to every Hogsmeade visit. Frowning, she reached up to the very top shelf where a large jar of Jelly Slugs sat. She stretched her gloved fingers as far as they could go and stood on her tiptoes, but she couldn't reach it. For a moment she thought of using _Accio _on the large jar, but then she realised had left her wand at school. Why had she done that? She didn't know.

Suddenly, a hand appeared beside her face and grabbed the jar off of the shelf. Quickly, Georgie turned around and automatically reached for her pocket where her wand would've been. But it wasn't there, was it?

"Hello, Georgie," Remus said coolly.

Georgie breathed out heavily before smiling and taking the jar off of him. "Hello, Remus," Georgie replied.

"How are you?" He asked, folding his arms.

Georgie didn't reply to his question. She only stared at him. "Are you alright? You look tired. And really ... pale."

Remus frowned, and Georgie thought he looked very menacing as he stood there silently with his arms folded.

The reason why Georgie had asked him if he was alright was because the bags under his eyes were much darker now than they were the last time she had seen him. His skin was pale, which made the bags one of the main attractions on his face, and his green eyes were darker than usual. They were almost black.

"I'm fine, Georgie," Remus replied softly, but Georgie wasn't convinced. "And anyway, what do you want those for?" He asked, nodding to the jar that she was holding. "...Jelly Slugs?" Remus laughed.

Georgie raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Jelly Slugs - Problem?"

"No, no ... I just ..." Again, Remus laughed while he scratched his head. "Well, they're not considered the best."

Rolling her eyes, Georgie started to walk towards the counter. Once she had payed she turned around and nearly dropped the jar on Remus' foot because he was standing so close to her.

"Remus!" Georgie breathed before shaking her head. Remus grinned, backing away and walking out of the shop. Georgie stood there for a few moments before actually following him. She quickly exited the shop and jogged after him, the snow crunching under her feet.

"Here, let me ..." Remus offered, but before Georgie could protest he was carrying the jar for her.

"Why don't you like Jelly Slugs?" Georgie asked, rubbing her hands together as they walked. Remus shrugged and moved his brown hair out of his face. "What's your favourite?"

Remus laughed. "They're disgusting! _My _favourite is Chocolate Frogs."

"Ah, so you've gone for the more popular choice, hmm?" said Georgie. Remus shrugged as they turned a corner that lead to the Three Broomsticks.

"I don't like them. End of." Remus said. "D'you like Chocolate Frogs?"

"Meh. They're okay, I guess." replied Georgie as she pushed the door open.

As they stepped into the small inn, they felt the warm air hit them. Remus and Georgie grinned to each other. They both knew they were thinking the same thing. _Warmth._

"Oi! Lovebirds! Over here!"

Remus looked around and saw Sirius and James sitting at a table with Peter. Remus frowned, then realised that Georgie had already started to make her way over, and before he knew it she was sat down opposite James. Sighing, Remus followed her and sat down next to Georgie.

"So where've you two been?" Sirius smirked. Remus hit his forehead off of the table.

"Ehm ..." replied Georgie. She was so transfixed on what Remus was doing that she couldn't answer.

"I, erm, Remus got something off of a shelf for me in Honeydukes and we ... wait, how did we even get here?" Georgie asked, looking at Remus. He just shrugged.

"Well, looks like you two had fun ..." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'll go get some butterbeer." Peter mumbled, standing up and walking over to the counter.

"Why is he so nervous all the time?" Georgie whispered to James. The three boys shrugged.

"I dunno, it's just 'cause he's in the presence of a girl ..." James grinned. Georgie nodded. She used to get nervous around boys when she was younger.

Every time they'd all finished their butterbeers, Peter would go off and get some more. By the third round Lily, Marlene and Mary had arrived and after Georgie persuading Lily to sit down with them and it had reached half five. Georgie and Remus had had three more butterbeers than the others – they'd gotten a little carried away.

"It's getting dark outside," Marlene pointed out, looking out of the window. "We need to leave for the carriages in half an hour."

Georgie moaned and moved her head to rest on the table.

"Let's have a sleepover ... in the cupboard!" She giggled. Lily, Marlene and Mary stared at her blankly. She was past tipsy now. _Butterbeer isn't supposed to get you drunk. Only house elves can get drunk on it, _Marlene thought.

"No, Georgie, come on," Lily murmured. Sirius and James were laughing now but Remus wasn't as tipsy as Georgie.

"No thank you, Lillian dear," Georgie replied, standing up. Remus rested his head against the wall.

Marlene sighed. "She's drunk!" she moaned.

James and Sirius stood up. "If I were you, I'd leave her here." James suggested, smirking. Lily glared at him.

"No, Potter." Lily sighed. "Remus? You alright there?" She asked. Georgie had now started to wonder to the counter. Mary walked over and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"What?" Remus muttered, looking up at Lily. His eyes flickered to Georgie. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Erm ... You go, I'll take her back."

Lily frowned. "You're sure?" She asked, as James and Sirius snickered. Remus nodded. He didn't really know what he was doing. He just wanted her here with him. "Alright then ..." Lily muttered, and sat Georgie back down in her seat. Remus rested his head against the wall again.

ooooO0Ooooo

Remus' head wasn't clear. He liked Georgie. He wanted her to be his. But he couldn't. He was a _werewolf. _He could hurt her. Surely her feelings would change about him once she found out what he was. He didn't even know if she liked him the same way he did. He couldn't bare the fact of thinking what would happen if she got hurt. Or even _Bitten._

By the time Remus looked up again he realised everyone had left but Georgie. She was drinking another butterbeer and he had one in front of him. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before taking a sip of his drink.

"Where'd everyone go?" Remus asked quietly.

"I d'no ..." Georgie replied, shrugging.

Remus grinned. "Alright, come on, get up." He said, pulling her up by her arm.

Georgie groaned. "No ... Do I have to go?" she asked. Remus nodded.

"Come on," He repeated, dragging her out. He still had the jar that Georgie bought.

The snow had stopped falling now but the both of them still kept their scarves and gloves on. They kept silent but once they were half way to the carriages they started to speak.

Georgie threw her arm around Remus's shoulder and giggled. Remus rolled his eyes. "I think you've had too much butterbeer, Georgie." He said. Georgie nodded.

And they carried on like that for the rest of the ride back to Hogwarts. Joking, laughing talking. They took a carriage with some third years in it and they automatically fell silent when Georgie and Remus entered. They sang loudly the whole time, and some of the third years looked frightened.

Georgie grinned as they got out of the carriage, Remus laughing. They started to walk.

"Do you remember in third year, when you were commentating that Qui-"

Georgie stopped talking, because that moment her words turned into a loud scream as she fell into a puddle, pulling Remus down with her.

"Georgie!" Remus moaned, but he was laughing.

Georgie giggled and laid back into the puddle, getting soaking wet. He stood up and extended a hand out to her. Georgie took his hand and he pulled her back up, and they laughed all the way up to the common room. They left each other in the small hallway that separated the girls dorms to the boys, and they both went in their own dorms.

Georgie quickly changed into a warm orange jumper and some long pyjama bottoms that were too large for her, height wise. She looked ridiculously stupid in what she was wearing, but right now she didn't really care.

She walked out of the door and closed it behind her, nearly falling flat on her face from tripping over her pyjama bottoms. Standing up straight, she straightened herself out and then pushed open the boys dorm door.

She had walked in on Remus pulling a clean shirt over his head. She had never realised he'd had so many scars. They were all over him. She didn't want to stare, but she really couldn't help it. Some curved, and some were straight. It was like a maze of pink lines.

"Woah, did the big bad wolf get you?" Georgie asked jokingly, tilting her head and speaking for the first time. She leaned against the door.

"Something like that." Remus replied shortly.

She was concerned. She'd sobered up now and she was worried about him. What had happened to him? Surely he hadn't done this to himself? He wouldn't. He wouldn't be able to.

As she took a few steps further, she realised that some of the scars were more visible under candle light. Breathing out heavily, she traced one of the thin pink lines across his face with her finger. Remus didn't move, or even say a word. He didn't move away or push away her hand.

"Remus ..." She breathed as he sat down on his bed. Georgie sat next to him quickly.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask him what happened, but she couldn't bring the words up to say them. She brought her eyes away from his scars and brought them up to stare into his green eyes. Her hand slowly moved to his cheek and they both continued to stare at each other silently.

It felt like she could see into his pure soul.

Slowly, they both leaned in and closed their eyes. Then everything sped up from there. Their lips parted and Georgie quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, him wrapping his arms around her waist. Their lips were centimetres away and then-

"So this is why you skipped out on dinner ... Way to go, Moony!" Sirius laughed. Georgie moved her arms from Remus's neck and stood up so quickly that she nearly fell over.

"Rowe and Moony up the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, f-" But James stopped singing when Remus threw a pillow at him.

Georgie was mortified and embarrassed that James and Sirius had walked in on them _almost _kissing. They'd tell everyone. They'd make fun of her all the time. Remus was embarrassed, too, but he was more annoyed than anything else.

Remus quickly stood up and pulled Georgie out of the room as soon as Sirius and James moved from the doorway.

"I'll take you down to the kitchens for some dinner." Remus offered. "I'm a prefect, and besides, I'm starving."

So off they went in silence, down to the kitchens. Georgie had never been down here before so she laughed when the pear giggled after Remus tickled it.

Georgie had expected the kitchens to be small and with low ceilings, but it was quite the opposite. It was an enormous, high-ceilinged room, as large as the Great Hall. There were mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end of the room.

Georgie let out a gasp as a table appeared out of nowhere, along with tables and chairs. House elves came rushing up to them as soon as they saw that they had entered.

"What would sir and miss like today, sir and miss?" A small house elf with large ears and bright blue eyes asked.

Remus answered straight away, whereas Georgie stayed silent. "I'll have some chicken legs and bacon, please, and Georgie..." He looked over at her. She was staring around at all of the elves, staying silent. "Er, Georgie will have the same." He said as he sat down at the table. The house elves nodded quickly and ran off.

Georgie slowly sat down at the small table. It was very awkward, sitting with someone who you had almost kissed. It was silence apart from the pots and pans moving about. After a few minutes a small pile of chicken legs and bacon appeared on the table, along with a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Linny hopes miss and sir enjoy their food," Linny said, and then bowed. Georgie stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Linny goes now," She said, before hurrying off. Georgie looked back at Remus, but he just shrugged. He was obviously used to the behaviour.

After they had (surprisingly) cleared their plates of food, they both sat back in their chairs. They were stuffed.

"Well ..." Georgie breathed. The dishes disappeared. "We should leave - its past curfew." She pointed out, and Remus stood up quickly.

Once they had both said Goodbye to the house elves, they walked down the corridors; without talking. They passed paintings and statues or armour and other various things. It was hard for Georgie to find where she was going in the dark. She'd never been out of her dorm at night apart from in her first year. She'd nearly got lost. Remus lead the way for her. Georgie figured that he'd done this plenty of times before with the others.

They both walked down the corridors as quiet as possible. Faces in portraits turned to look at them as they walked by. They crept towards the doorway that lead to the staircases, only their breathing and footsteps to be heard.

"Are we going the right way? These corridors don't look at all familiar ..." Georgie whispered to Remus, who had his wand out in front of him,_Lumos_ shining brightly from the tip of his wand.

"Yes, but we're taking a shortcut." Remus replied, but he didn't whisper. He kept his voice at a normal volume. Frowning, Georgie jogged a little so she was walking next to Remus, nearly tripping over her pyjama bottoms as she did so.

Suddenly, Remus felt something brush up against his ankles. Looking down, he saw the thoroughly unpleasant, almost skeletally thin cat that had been getting students in trouble for years. Mrs Norris.

Remus whispered angrily as he pushed her into a broom closet, closing the door behind him, only leaving it a jar slightly. Georgie squeaked and stood against the back wall of the broom closet, while Remus watched her with his arms folded.

"Filch was there." He explained shortly and quietly.

"But you're a prefect; you could've just made up an excuse." Georgie whispered.

"I know." He replied shortly, still keeping his voice low.

"Well then why did you push me into a dirty old broom cupboard?" Georgie asked, frowning.

"Well, maybe I wanted to pull you into a dirty old broom cupboard," Remus replied.

Georgie looked confused. Why did he want to pull her into a broom cupboard? It was stupid. She noticed that, from the small amount of light from the outline of the door, that Remus was wearing an amused expression on his face. Georgie folded her arms.

"Why?" Georgie demanded coldly.

"Because I wanted to try something," Remus replied softly.

"What?" She asked, her frown deepening.

"This."

And then he leaned down and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've realized. Georgie Rowe is not a Mary-Sue. I have thoroughly improved in my writing, and I hope all of you can see that in my writing in future. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I've been getting, because... well, thats why I've decided to start this story up again. You really are wonderful, guys, and even if there aren't allot of you... I'm glad I have at least some of you. Please leave a Review and spread the word of this story! ~Tia**

_After their kiss, Georgie had moved her arms from around his neck. She had looked back at Remus with a sheepish smile, her fingers feeling her lips where Remus's had been moments ago. He returned the smile with a grin of his own before they both turned, making their way up the stairs to their dorms in silence. She seemed to be unable to keep the smile from her lips. _

It was two days later now, and for those two days Remus had not talked to her. Why? She had no idea. She hadn't done anything wrong. The day after they had kissed and that was in the morning before class, she had tried to talk to Remus but he had been dragged off by Sirius... the idiot. That had been okay. She had told herself she would wait until Lunch and that everything would be fine and that she could see him and speak to him then. It was not like she was never going to see him again...

But now, sitting in the Common Room with her legs folded and a pillow in front of her stomach as she bit her lip and thought, she still had not talked to Remus and it was two days later. Lily seemed to be to her, the only one she could talk to about it. She knew Remus well, and Mary and Marlene did not really seem like good people to talk to about it right now. She was on her own now without her dear Lily Evans though. It was late, and she probably should have been getting to bed... but she would not go to bed until she had spoken to Remus and he had not came through the door yet. There were only three people left in the Common Room including her and the other two were Brother and Sister, studying at one of the Tables in the Common Room.

At first when Georgie heard the sounds of laughter and joking, she had thought she had fantasised it. She had wanted to hear the Marauders so much that she thought she had started to do that in fact. But... she hadn't. Soon, the portrait door flew open and in stepped Sirius and James first, then Peter, and then Remus. His hair was a mess as usual, and Isla always loved that about him. A grin spread across her face, a small one, but as soon as she saw Remus's smile fade from his face when he saw her, her own grin faded from her face too. Remus knew there was no turning back now, Georgie could see, and the look she gave him was a serious one.

Georgie hardly noticed that Sirius and James had gone quiet too. They never went quiet for anyone. Ever. Peter... he had already been quiet. But when Sirius and James cleared their throats and looked so alike in that moment, wearing the same innocent expression, it was when Georgie noticed them that they slipped upstairs. And almost all of a sudden, Peter followed them slowly, leaving Remus and Georgie there with the other two Gryffindors.

"Remus."

"Georgie."

They said it at the same time, and at even something like that... a blush rose on her cheeks and with a sigh Remus came over to her and sat with her on the Red sofa. Remus was about to speak, but Georgie pressed a finger to his lips and she spoke first, looking down at her hands that had found their way into her lap now and were not on his lips.

"What happened to us? First we kissed, and then... you ignored me. I tried and tried to speak to you but you wouldn't speak to me. At first I thought I could speak to you later but then... you avoided me and now I don't even know what to say apart from what happened?" Georgie had never been one for explaining things, and now... that was no exception. She really had no idea what to say and finally, she looked back up to the face she had gotten to know so well from her dreams... and well, from her fantasies too.

"You wouldn't understand, Georgie..." He sighed, looking away, a slightly annoyed expression on his face as he paused. "Look, I'll tell you. It's just... I won't be able to tell you much about me, not now at least. It's not that I don't want to, but... I just can't. But in the meantime, can you take that? Can you stand being with me, knowing that there are things about me that you don't know? You'll understand why when the time comes and I can answer anything you might be wondering. I'll be with you," he took her hands in his, looking into her blue eyes. "But I need to know if you trust me enough to not let you know everything about me."

All this should've made Georgie wonder if she should be doing this with Remus. Should she be with him, when there could be serious things about him she didn't know? No... this was Remus and the things that she knew about him already were enough. She felt like this for who she knew he was, and who he was... and even if that changed, she would still be there for him through hard times. And she was sure he would be there for her too.

"I can." Georgie didn't care right now that the other two Gryffindors in the corner at the table were staring now, murmuring amongst themselves occasionally, or that they were revealing way too much to those two... she cared only about Remus in this moment, and she tried to say something else... but for seconds and seconds she just stared into his eyes and occasionally glanced down at their hands intertwined together. "The Remus I know is the Remus I have fallen for and this Remus... I'm convinced is the real Remus."

Slowly, Remus's hand moved to Georgie's cheek. And then his thumb caressed her cheek, and he still stared into her eyes, his own eyes occasionally flickering to his hand against her pale cheek. Then, without a care in the world, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her own luscious ones. Almost automatically, Georgie kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck and his lips... they felt like home to her. They belonged there, and they were so warm... she never wanted them to leave, but eventually they had to and when they did... they each leaned their forehead against each other's, breathing heavily, and they realized then that they were finally alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Me and MaddieBlack, my Beta, have been planning this story since 8:45 PM my time on the 30****th**** April! For Maddie, from 3:45 PM her time I think. I'd just like to say thanks so much to her and I know I have done in one or two of my other Chapters too. But she really does help me with ideas and we have a good, long, big plan ahead for Georgie and Remus and the others and I hope you'll all stick with me through this. You can certainly expect a sequel coming up once this one's finished! Look forward to lots of Drama, you guys. Also... there's a bit of sexiness from Georgie to Remus in this Chapter. If you can call that sexy... I'd call that more like teasing.**

**I do not own anything or anyone in this story apart from Georgie and her family.**

All too quickly for Remus and Georgie, Windy October changed to Cold November and soon it came to the beginning of Snowy December. Up at Hogwarts it was snowy and what did you get when there was snow? Snowball fights. Every time you looked outside it seemed to be colder, working up to the even colder month; January. The snow didn't seem to be leaving, but it was alright for now because everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

But Georgie was enjoying the snow in her own way. She had never actually been good at aiming snowballs which was pretty... well, bad. She was taking a walk along the School Grounds with Lily. Lily was the one she was closest to at the moment. Lily was the one she had gone to talk to first about when Remus and herself had kissed in the Common Room and after she had spoken to Lily and had some advice, that was when she had told Marlene and Mary.

She'd had the feeling that someone was following them ever since she and Lily had started walking and Georgie had even kept glancing behind her every now and again. But when she glanced back the last time, she had kept walking and at first she thought she had walked into a tree. But when she turned her head again, she saw that she had not walked into a tree. She had walked into her very own Remus and her eyes widened as she looked up at his face. That was not a good idea though, for she saw his cheeky smirk. All too quickly Georgie felt the freezing feeling of snow on her head and she screamed.

"REMUS!"

They didn't expect her to go down without a fight, did they? Almost all of a sudden Georgie was fighting them back with snowballs of her own. She could see when she glanced back at Lily that she was fighting James back and she was... well, she was cheating. She was using her wand to make multiple snowballs and throw them at James and Sirius. She however, let Georgie take Remus down and if the girls were here... the boys would've been beaten because there was only the three of the so called 'Marauders'.

But the reason why the girls were not here, and also Peter, was because they were on their Christmas Holidays right now. Georgie had no idea how fast time could fly, but it seemed like the past few months had flew by ever since she had been in a relationship with Remus. Their relationship was kept to just their friends at the moment and not even their parents knew. James and Sirius had said they'd keep it a secret for their best friend... and speaking of James and Sirius, they were obviously off for the Christmas Holidays too. Since Sirius lived with James, Sirius had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. James' parents were caught up with work at the Ministry and it would be easier for the two of them to stay here, anyway. One, Remus was staying too so they had to stay to keep him company and obviously help Remus on the Full Moon nights, but Georgie didn't know that. Another reason was that as much as Sirius and James would've liked the house to themselves, it was much easier to stay at Hogwarts and it wouldn't be so lonely. They had friends there... and yeah; Georgie was taking some of his parents' words from their letter there.

It wasn't usually hard for Georgie to let her guard down. In duelling with her wand, she never let her guard down. She concentrated hard and her mother and father had always said she would do well in her tests and in life for the future. Georgie was sure of that too... and it was not being arrogant, what she thought. What she thought was her being confident in herself and everyone needed to be confident in themselves, even though Georgie had had allot of times of doubt in herself in her life. But from letting her guard down in this snowball fight... it meant that Remus could tackle her to the ground and shove snow in her face. She didn't find it as funny as he probably did and Georgie spat it out to the side, staring up at him for a bit with her mouth slightly open in shock and then she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it in Remus' face herself.

Remus grinned and wiped the snow off of his face. Georgie took the chance to try and roll away, but Remus quickly put his arms on either side of her head. By this point, Georgie was beginning to get cold, and the guys didn't seem to care. Were her lips going purple yet? She looked to the side and saw that but Sirius and James had ganged up on Lily. So they wanted to play dirty? Well... so could she. She turned back to Remus and looked up at him with wide eyes and mustered the most innocent look she could.

Remus narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth and he was just about to ask Georgie what she was up to when a hand reached for his thigh, very close to his... man parts. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. Never would he have expected this from Georgie! He choked back a groan as her hand travelled even higher. He looked at her with a look of confusion and at that moment, Georgie took her chance and shoved Remus off her. She rolled out of the way and quickly jumped up and laughed at the confused, disappointed look on Remus's face...

"That's not fair..." He grumbled, his face flushed slightly as he began to sit up.

Georgie simply smiled the most innocent smile she could find, and gave him a VERY girly turn with a little shrug and turned to help Lily before Remus got up again.

From Remus being so distracted, it led the boys to be defeated two on one by the girls. Despite Georgie's bad aim with snowballs, they really had defeated them and Sirius, surprisingly, was the first to raise his hands in a surrender and then when James saw, with a sigh he stopped messing Lily's hair up with Snow and raised his hands too. And then, with a chuckle, Remus raised his hands too and the three of them surrendering made the two girls smirk and feel very proud of themselves, to be truthful.

Soon enough, they were making their way back to the Common Room. Georgie's lips were blue and her hands were numb, and Remus had his arms around her to try and warm her up. It was cold, and anyone would've thought it was normal for someone to do this in this sort of weather. Lily was the same as Georgie and her teeth were chattering, and James kept sneaking his arm around her shoulders, but she kept shrugging him off and she did look pretty pissed off about it, to be honest. But Georgie said nothing about it and actually, it _was _pretty amusing to watch. Lily being pissed off, and James... well, failing with attempting to have Lily. The guys were cold too, Georgie could tell, even though they tried not to show it. James' lips were blue with cold and Georgie had brushed past Sirius before and his skin was freezing. Remus and Georgie themselves were warming up because they had their arms wrapped around each other...

When they finally got to the Common Room, the fireplace looked so inviting and Georgie and Lily shared a glance with each other before they grabbed some pillows from the chairs in the room and made themselves comfy near the fireplace. She was feeling tired already even though it wasn't even that late. They had had lunch at twelve and Dinner started at six and finished at nine, so if Georgie wanted to sleep... she had enough time to do so, and right now Georgie's head was leaned back against the cold stone of the fireplace with her eyes closed.

Today had been a great day, but Remus' arms around her again would've made it perfect.

**I didn't really know where to end this, but it seemed to me like right now was alright. The next chapter is going to be working up to the whole plan we have for this story.**

**What did you think? Did you hate it? Did you like it? Love it, maybe? :D Please review! Reviews keep the story going :D**

**~Tia**


End file.
